Maybe this could work
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: —Lo siento—, susurró contra los labios ligeramente agrietados—. No puedo parar —esto fue lo último que dijo Rick antes de finalmente ceder por completo. Traducción autorizada de Maakason


**Traducción autorizada de Maakason**

**¡DISFRÚTENLA!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes The Walking Dead no me pertenecen, lamentablemente.

* * *

**Maybe this could work**

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir adelante?

Rick asintió, una determinada expresión apareció en su rostro mientras llevaba la cruz del arco hacia arriba, apuntando a la diana en el árbol a veinte pasos de él. Respiró profundamente, dejando que el aire se fuera con un _silbido_ antes de soltar la flecha desde su asimiento. La flecha navegó a través el aire, en dirección al árbol... y aterrizó en la hierba, a millas de su objetivo previsto. Rick gimió frustrado. Dejó que sus brazos se relajaran del ahorcamiento de la ballesta a su lado.

—Eso estuvo mejor —remarcó Daryl desde su posición detrás del ex policía. Rick dejó escapar una risa incrédula.

—Hemos estado en esto durante horas —Rick negó con la cabeza—. Estoy haciendo algo mal, sólo que no sé qué.

Rick no estaba seguro de lo que le hizo acercarse al cazador temprano ese día a pedir lecciones de ballesta. Tal vez fue porque las cosas se habían acomodando en los últimos meses. Tal vez fue porque, con una constante disminución de la cantidad de munición, saber utilizar cualquier clase de arma que no requiriera llegar tan cerca de un caminante como un bate o un machete haría siempre una ventaja. Tal vez el policía sólo necesitaba alejarse de los confines de la prisión por un tiempo. De cualquier manera, él había llevado a Daryl aquí fuera de los bosques, lo suficientemente lejos de cualquier caminante rezagado de la cárcel para que no los oyera. Aunque ahora, comenzaba a sentirse mal por hacerle perder el tiempo al cazador. Él estaba considerando decirle a Daryl que lo olvidara, cuando el cazador habló.

—La estás sosteniendo incorrectamente —Daryl se movió un poco hacia la izquierda de modo que se encontraba en la línea de visión de Rick, llevando sus brazos para arriba como si estuviera sosteniendo una de ballesta invisible.

—Como esto —Rick trajo la ballesta de nuevo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para copiar la posición.

— ¿Esta derecha? —le preguntó. Podía oír una sonrisita apenas suprimida venir del cazador.

—Cerca —contestó Daryl.

El cazador se plantó directamente detrás de Rick, una vez más, tratando de reajustar su postura. El ex policía se puso ligeramente rígido mientras sentía un pecho firme rozando su espalda, el aliento haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello provocándole un pequeño temblor.

—Como esto —Daryl le murmuró al oído.

Su mano izquierda descanso sobre el codo de Rick, su derecha encontró el agarre en la parte superior del dedo en el gatillo del policía.

—Ok —la voz de de Rick salió más ronca de lo que había pretendido hacerlo. Tragó saliva espesa, ignorando la cercanía del cazador; cómo le quemaba donde su piel hizo contacto. Su propio instructor pareció completamente impasible a la forma en que el policía estaba... luchando. Tan pronto como había corregido los brazos de Rick, dio un paso atrás.

—Inténtalo ahora —dijo el cazador. Caminó unos pocos pies lejos de Rick, asegurándose de mantenerse fuera del camino de la ballesta. Rick fue capaz de relajarse al instante, el aire entró corriendo hacia sus pulmones mucho más fácil de lo que estuvo un momento antes. Aclaró su garganta, la lengua serpenteó sobre sus labios resecos.

Esta vez cuando apretó el gatillo, la flecha aterrizó con un ruido sordo en el árbol que él había estado apuntando la mejor parte de la mañana.

—Lo hice —Rick se volvió hacia Daryl, con una amplia sonrisa casi dividiendo su cara en la mitad. Algo brilló en los ojos del cazador pero se recuperó rápidamente, sus labios curvearon hacia arriba para formar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí. Buen trabajo.

Un leve crujido entre los arbustos causó que ambos se pusieran rígidos, las manos instintivamente alcanzaron las armas de al lado y cuchillos de las botas. El crujido se hizo más insistente hasta que de la sombra de los árboles, surgió un pequeño conejito blanco. Ambos hombres se relajaron visiblemente, viendo con ligera diversión como el conejito mordisqueó el césped en frente de ellos.

—Ahora es la oportunidad de ver lo realmente bueno que eres —mencionó Daryl, sus ojos pasando de la ballesta al conejo.

Rick entendió al instante. Volvió a cargar la ballesta, justo como le enseñaron, y se preparó para apuntar. Era un tiro bastante fácil -el conejo estaba simplemente a unos pocos pies de distancia- pero Rick siguió en pausa. Si él tomara este tiro y lo hiciera entonces no habría ninguna necesidad de más de estas prácticas, y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le gusta estar un tanto alejado de todos los demás -y de las responsabilidades que vienen con ellos- sólo por un rato. Por lo menos, todo el mundo excepto...

Rick tomó el tiro, omitiendo al conejo por una milla. Todavía lo suficientemente cerca para causar la alarma del animal, sin embargo la criatura peluda saltó apresuradamente dentro los confines ocultos de los árboles. Trató de reírse de ello y con sus manos se rascó la cabeza.

—Supongo que necesito un poco más de práctica —bromeó, pintando una expresión tímida en su rostro. Después de unos segundos agonizantemente lentos, los labios de Daryl se arquearon en su propia sonrisa de contestación.

Era todo lo que el ex-policía podía hacer para no exhalar un fuerte suspiro de alivio. Él no estaba seguro de por qué exactamente había omitido aquel tiro. Supuso que esto le divertía y quería una razón para alejarse de la prisión, aunque sólo fuera por un par de horas.

'_No hay nada de malo en querer pasar tiempo con un buen amigo'._ Trató de justificarse así mismo. Pero de alguna manera incluso esa excusa parecía poco entusiasta.

—Deberíamos dejarlo por hoy —el cazador dio un rápido vistazo hacia el cielo—. Llegaremos tarde.

Rick asintió estando de acuerdo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para empujar estos pensamientos confusos a la espalda de su mente. Hicieron una pausa sólo para agarrar la mochila que habían dejado contra un árbol cercano, caminaron de regreso a la prisión juntos.

— ¿Estás aún intentándolo?

Rick miró a Daryl, su cara era una máscara de pura inocencia y sorpresa, aunque en el interior su corazón estaba acelerado.

—Te lo prometo.

El cazador se veía un poco dudoso de esto.

—No lo estás haciendo tan bien como lo hiciste ayer —dijo Daryl sin rodeos— ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza?

—Lo siento —Rick miró hacia abajo y volvió a cargar la ballesta de modo que no tendría que hacer contacto visual con el cazador.

—Supongo que sólo tengo muchas cosas en mi mente.

Eso fue una mentira.

Las cosas habían estado en calma durante meses. El gobernador estaba Dios sabe dónde, y las personas que él había dejado atrás apenas se estaban integrado completamente al grupo. Por supuesto que hubo caminantes que se asomaban alrededor, pero no más de lo habitual. A decir verdad, sólo había un pensamiento persistente que plagaba su mente.

Y estaba de pie a sólo unos metros de él.

—Yo realmente estoy tratando. Tal vez... —estuvo fuera de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlo—. Tal vez podrías enseñarme a hacerlo de nuevo.

Una expresión casi similar a la aprehensión pasó por el rostro del cazador, pero se había ido al instante siguiente. Daryl apretó los labios y Rick pensó en lo que había hecho. Pero el cazador despacio comenzó a hacer su camino hacia el policía.

—Claro.

Rick escuchó el suave crujido de las botas del cazador a medida que se acercaba, la anticipación aumentaba a medida que el sonido se acercaba. Un momento después, el cazador había escapado por completo su visión periférica, aunque el ex policía podía sentir su presencia justo detrás de él.

No se atrevió a dar la vuelta.

Pero cuando finalmente sintió esas manos tocándolo, era todo lo que podía hacer para esconder el suspiro de alivio amenazando con burbujear de sus labios. Sin embargo, él no pudo controlar la forma en la que todo su cuerpo se relajó al instante bajo la sensación de manos callosas, intoxicado por la calidez que emanaba de ellas.

Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que había estado tan cerca de alguien.

Sea cual sea la pequeña parte de su cerebro todavía parecía seguir funcionando con furia tratando de conseguir que volviera a sus sentidos. Si él no sacaba su acción pronto, Daryl sin duda sabría que algo andaba mal.Y si él descubriera lo que estaba pasando... Rick no creía poder soportar la mirada de disgusto que el cazador seguramente le daría. Este solo pensamiento fue suficiente para romper el hechizo del que estaba bajo, la idea de cómo evitar al cazador ya se estaba formando en su cabeza -al menos hasta que hubiese encontrado la manera de lidiar con este súbito... instinto.

Entonces, Rick notó algo extraño.

Durante todo ese tiempo, mientras él había estado teniendo esta batalla interna con sí mismo, Daryl no se había movido ni un centímetro. El cazador lo sostenía como lo había hecho ayer, aunque esta vez no se alejaba. A medida que el ex policía tomó la postura rígida del hombre detrás él, empezó a temer que el gato ya estuviese fuera de la bolsa.

— ¿Daryl? —Rick le llamó nerviosamente, volviendo la cabeza hacia el cazador.

—Estas… —su voz se apagó cuando su rostro estuvo a centímetros del cazador.

Él estaba cerca; más cerca de lo que había pensado en un principio. Lo suficientemente cerca para que él pudiera ver el comienzo de barba de tres días brotando a lo largo de la mandíbula de Daryl; el ligero rubor que había asumido su rostro. Rick se lamió los labios, su mente una vez más se fue completamente a blanco. Vio cómo los ojos de Daryl se abrieron un poco, una mirada vulnerable en su rostro.

—Rick ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El hombre en cuestión parpadeó. Entonces se dio cuenta de que él inconscientemente había estado yendo a la deriva más cerca del cazador. Estaban tan cerca que ahora estaban prácticamente respirando el aire de cada uno. Rick estaba borracho de él.

—No lo sé —le confesó.

Rick ahora era muy consciente del hecho de que estaba cada vez más cerca del cazador, pero Daryl no se estaba alejando -que lo hacía peor. Deseó que Daryl lo golpeara, le llamara por su nombre, hiciera algo para detenerlo, porque sabía que no lo haría por su cuenta. Incluso ahora, podía sentir como su control se le escapaba.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—Lo siento —susurró contra los labios ligeramente agrietados—. No puedo parar.

Esto fue lo último que dijo Rick antes de finalmente ceder por completo.

El beso fue suave, más parecido a un roce de labios realmente, pero a Rick podría importarle menos. No se había dado cuenta exactamente de cuánto había querido hacer esto, pero ahora que lo tenía no creía que alguna vez fuera capaz de parar. Su agarre sobre la ballesta se aflojó, dejándola caer al suelo. Más tarde se daría cuenta de cuan imprudente era hacer algo como eso en medio de un bosque infestado de zombies, pero por ahora todo perdió razón para él.

Con los brazos ahora libre, él fue capaz de darse la vuelta por completo, con las manos en itinerancia en todo el cuerpo rígido en frente de él. Él engatuso su lengua en la boca del cazador, reprimiendo un suspiro de alivio cuando Daryl finalmente comenzó a corresponder el beso. Rick gimió al sentir las manos ásperas rastrillar a través de su pelo, tirando sólo lo suficiente para no hacer daño. Sus pies tomaron vida propia, lo que los llevó a los dos a un gran árbol. Rick lo usó como influencia para apretarse aún más cerca del cazador, acuñando una pierna entre las de Daryl.

Rick todavía no estaba completamente seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero él sabía que las cosas entre ellos, una vez que se detuvieran, iban a ser diferentes, y él no estaba seguro de si sería para mejor. Así que él lo besó con más fuerza, un ritmo febril se estableció por el rollo de sus caderas, mordiéndole el labio. Daryl estaba temblando de manera positiva, los ruidos ahogados que salían de su boca causaban que toda la sangre en el cerebro de Rick se precipitara hacia el sur.

Él no quería que terminara.

Desafortunadamente, la necesidad del aire comenzó a dictar sus sentimientos, y se vio forzado a apartar lejos al cazador. El rostro de Daryl estaba completamente enrojecido, con ojos marrones oscuros corrompidos por la lujuria. Al igual que Rick, su aliento salió por los pantalones.

Fue entonces cuando el ex policía notó la línea de cielo oscuro. Mientras estaban en una parte relativamente segura de los bosques, todavía no era una buena idea estar ahí a esa hora. Aunque se dio cuenta de que iban a tener que hablar de lo que acababa de ocurrir, también sabía que se trataba de una conversación que debían tener dentro de la seguridad de la prisión.

—Deberíamos regresar —gestionó Rick a través de respiraciones irregulares.

—Sí —Daryl asintió, con los ojos fijos en los labios del ex policía. Rick les pasó la lengua por reflejo, quitándose lentamente del cuerpo caliente en frente de a él. Ellos empacaron sus cosas y empezaron la caminata de vuelta a la prisión.

El trayecto fue tranquilo, lo cual sólo le dio a Rick la ocasión de meditar sobre lo que acababa de hacer con uno de sus amigos más cercanos. Estaba preocupado por decir lo menos. Aunque estaría mintiendo si decía que lamentaba lo que había pasado, eso no significaba que Daryl se sintiera de la misma forma. Verdaderamente, el cazador no había tratado de apartarlo o -como había esperado- darle un puñetazo. Pero eso no demostraba nada. Daryl era un amigo leal -era una de de las cosas que realmente Rick admiraba sobre él- y era totalmente posible que el cazador sólo hubiera estado tratando de excusar sus sentimientos.

Y si ese fuera el caso, se planteó una lista de preocupaciones. ¿Qué pasaría cuando llegaron con los otros? ¿Serían capaces de volver a ser como antes? Peor aún, ¿Y si Daryl empezaba a evitarlo…?

Entonces lo sintió; un roce pequeño, un roce fugaz de piel rozando su mano. Sin decir una palabra, agarró la mano topándose con la suya, entrelazando sus dedos. Fue sólo cuando las puertas de la prisión -y los zombies babeando sobre ellos- estaban en plena vista que él las soltó.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/a:** Lo sé. El "escenario de la ballesta", probablemente se ha utilizado un millón de veces, pero no pude evitarlo (es un buen escenario). Además me encantan estos dos y me he estado muriendo por escribir algo sobre ellos.

**Nota de la traductora:** ¡Hola! Necesitaba este relax en medio de "Mad world" (otro Rickyl que estoy traduciendo). La ame... personalmente, y es obvio, no había leído sobre este escenario. Y me dije... tengo que pedírsela y traducirla... así que hay esta jejejeje.


End file.
